


[Podfic] Mornings Are For Feelings

by Sunfreckle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate POV scene for the fic Paint With Me, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: Podfic for the wonderful one-shot "Mornings Are For Feelings" (a companion piece for the amazing Paint With Me), by TheLordOfLaMancha:Enjolras had never been particularly good with feelings. Emotions that didn’t have meaning, that weren’t presently useful, had always seemed like distractions. Something to puzzle over coffee and then gently put aside. Tasks that always seems to stick around on the bottom of to-do lists. He was stubbornly practical, and his friends had more than once told him it made him seem cold. Of course, few of them had seen him work through the complexity of all he felt before they had even risen for the day, with perhaps Courfeyrac and Combeferre being the only exceptions. But Grantaire had interrupted his early morning reverie and forced Enjolras into an early start to the day. It was time to get a grip on himself.Or, Enjolras' POV from the Fire Escape Scene inPaint With Me.





	[Podfic] Mornings Are For Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mornings Are For Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761682) by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> I did the podfic for the main fic, so of course I was going to do this one too!
> 
> Recorded for les Mis Podfic Week 2018 and with sincere affection for the author, who is a great podfic tutor and an even better friend <3

 

Download from Mediafire:

 

[Podfic Mornings Are For Feelings](http://www.mediafire.com/file/stsb7ttrvftc3cf/Podfic_Mornings_Are_For_Feelings.mp3/file)

[Running time: 16:39 min | File size: 8.10 MB]

 

Music used in this podfic:

Morning Mist by Lee Rosevere from the Free Music Archive

 

 

Link to posted podfic for the main story, Paint With Me: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724652)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to BadassIndustries for beta-listening and thank you for listening!


End file.
